


The Adventures of an Immortal Demigod

by night_phaeism



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Loss of Identity, Lost Love, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_phaeism/pseuds/night_phaeism
Summary: Winnie Fletcher was prepared to die, she had been for a while, but Zeus loved to keep his plaything alive. All for sleeping with one of his girlfriends. Maybe like a couple and a boyfriend but it was hard to keep track with how much he swung his dick around.





	1. Chapter 1

Winnie Fletcher was not afraid of death. Not in that weird movie trope, hot, self destructive, way though, she just knew what came after, at least for her. She didn’t really know about everyone else, probably singing kumbaya and doing the macarena from dawn till dawn or some bullshit like that. She’d wake up somewhere in someone’s body and restart her life. And yeah, it was annoying.  
2004-  
Winnie was in a small petite woman’s body, about 19 with short black hair cut in a shag. She’d been in it for about two years and was starting to get used to the way it moved. Which is why when a hellhound decided to attack a nearby demigod, she’d cursed out the sky.  
“Fuck you, at least let me get him to Camp,” she mumbled as she ran towards Tyler and shouted, “Fucking run!” The boy had frozen in fear, he was only 6. Winnie sprinted and tackled him just as the hound lunged.  
He’d asked to use the restroom while they were eating and was on his way when the hound appeared and charged.  
“What did I tell you, Tyler? Listen to me.” She got him up and dodged the tables outside the restaurant as they ran away, “You know where to go right?”  
“Long Island, Camp Halfblood, ask for Chiron.” The boy recited breathily as he ran. He looked terrified. She pitied him, a hell hound was not a pretty looking creature especially as your first. She didn’t have time to comfort him, they’d be dead before then.  
“Good, you go ahead. Catch doggy.” She stopped and turned back to the hound. She threw a bottle of perfume at it and it shattered leaving small cuts on its face.  
She slid a knife from her sleeve and took several steps back, ready to bolt if it freaked. It didn’t, the hound was scratching at its nose and sneezing. She was about to charge it when she hesitated. She bit her lip and ran in the direction Tyler went.  
She caught up with the boy as they ran past a woman staring at them with glassy eyes.  
“What do you want?” They slowed to a fast walk as Winnie pocketed the knife. The woman didn’t look human and with the way the air was electrified, Zeus wanted her killed.  
“Miss Fletcher?” The woman walked with them, “I just wanted to warn you about the child.” She was robotic, as if possessed.  
“Who? What do you mean?” Winnie looked at the woman with searching eyes.  
“Oh, you haven’t been back," The woman spoke as if surprised, though her expression didn't change, "never mind then. Good day, Gwendolyn.” The woman then shook her head in a look of pain, “What happened?”  
“You said something about a warning?” Fuck, it was just like the gods to send some cryptic message to freak her out. Guess this body hasn’t been entertaining enough.  
“I was at my son’s graduation.” The woman muttered as they walked away. She looked completely baffled.  
“I’m sorry ma’am. You seem to have hit your head.” Winnie said back to her as they made their way to the car.  
“Winnie, is she gonna be okay?”  
“Of course, honey. Now, let's get you to Camp.” They got into the old, beat up car and started the hour drive.  
While in traffic, Tyler piped up, “How come that lady didn’t remember what she said?”  
“I don’t think she was feeling like herself.”  
“How come you know so much about these things?”  
“I’ve been doing this for a long time. Why don’t we find something to listen to on the radio, yeah?” She pointed at the dash.  
“Okay,” Tyler flipped through the stations, all of which were static, “that’s weird.” He pulled the radio out and started messing with the wiring.  
“Tyler, we’re driving. That’s really, really not safe, sweetie.”  
“It’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing.”  
“I’m worried about you getting electrocuted. Put it back.”  
“Okay.” He reassembled the radio and slid it back into the dash.  
“Thank you. You can mess with my phone if you want.” His face lit up as he messed with the flip phone keeping him entertained for the rest of the drive.  
As they pulled into Long Island the car gave up and they sputtered onto the side of the road. There were storm clouds gathering and Winnie was starting to get jittery.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, we’ll walk from here.” She got out of the car, her eyes never leaving the sky.  
“I can fix it though.”  
“I know, we’re really close. You see that tree there?” She pointed towards the top of a nearby hill.  
“Yeah,” Tyler said, he grabbed Winnie’s hand and she bit her lip.  
“How do you feel about a race? First one there gets ice cream, okay?”  
“Yes!” He took off running towards the hill as she gathered their little belongings. Tyler had made it up the hill and was waiting for her when she walked up with their stuff.  
“You didn’t even try.” He pouted.  
“You were too fast. I couldn’t keep up you little speedster,” They walked towards the ranch, “Besides you like ice cream better than I do.”  
“I guess. I’m gonna beat you fair and square one day.”  
“I’m sure you will,” They reached the ranch and Winnie called out, “Chiron, get your horse ass over here.”  
The centaur walked out and over to them, “Miss Fletcher, nice to see you too. Who’s your friend?”   
“This is Tyler Cornell. I think he’s Hephaestus’ kid.” She looked over at Tyler and laughed, he was in shock. His jaw dropped and he was just staring at Chiron.   
“Tyler, honey, he’s a centaur.”   
“Can I ride him?” He whispered leaning towards Winnie but never   
“No, that’s disrespectful. Treat him as if he were just another human, okay?” She squatted next to him and he nodded.  
“Okay, I’m sorry Mr. Chiron.”  
“Just Chiron. It’s getting late, let's get you two settled in.” He started walking towards the cabins. “Mr. Cornell, would you like to stay with Winnie?”  
“Yes, please.” He nodded and held her hand anxiously.  
“Hermes cabin then. Or have you been claimed, Miss Fletcher?”  
“You know no god wants me, Chiron.”  
“Miss Fletcher. I don’t want to hear this again.”  
“I’m just saying I think Zeus would rather shove lightning up his ass then let me know who my godly parent is.”  
Chiron sighed and shook his head, “I’m sure they’re just waiting for the right moment. Or they're a minor god.”  
“Or maybe, they don’t want to deal with the fact their kid is screwup.”  
“Winnie?” Tyler pulled at her sleeve, “What does claiming mean?”  
“Look up buddy.”   
Tyler looked up and a fiery red hammer sat atop his head. He swatted at it. “What the fuck?”  
“Language, Tyler.”  
“Sorry, what does it mean? Is it gonna hurt me?”  
“No, it just means Hephaestus is your dad. He’s really good with building stuff, just like you. He’s proud of you to have claimed you so early.”  
“Really?” His eyes lit up and he cracked a huge smile.  
“Really. We’re here buddy. This is my home. I’ll show you yours tomorrow okay?” He nodded.  
“If you need anything you know where I’ll be.” Chiron said as he turned back towards the ranch.  
“Thank you.” Tyler called and waved.  
They walked into the cabin and put their stuff on the only empty bunk. Then settled into bed.  
The next morning the camp was buzzing, something about a kid who killed the minotaur with its own horn or something. Winnie had wanted to see the horn but apparently the kid had passed out.   
“Tyler, I’m gonna go move the car okay?” Winnie shook the little boy awake, “Talk to Luke if you need anything until I get back.”  
“Okay, miss you.”  
“Miss you too buddy. Be safe.” She walked over to the ranch to talk to Chiron. “I’m going to move the car we took here. Will you explain to Tyler if I die?”  
“Yeah, what makes you think you’re going to die?”  
“The storm last night, everything just feels intense. Like he’s pissed up there.” She rubbed her neck, “Just take care of him if anything happens.”  
“I will, Miss Fletcher. See you again soon.”  
Winnie walked back down to the car and crossed the street while looking for her keys. She heard a screech and then pain and blacked out.


End file.
